


Catch!

by gailtingz



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff, i'm not a furry, so are reyna and sage, so many gay ah ha ha, this story is just an excuse for me to write about dogs because I love them so much, viper and killjoy are dog moms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gailtingz/pseuds/gailtingz
Summary: Pet therapy has been on Brimstone's mind for quite a while, so he considers it. Everything was going so well until a certain agent ruins it... well, for Viper it’s a completely different case.
Relationships: Jett/Phoenix (VALORANT), Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 62





	1. A New Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in mind for quite a while now so I decided to finally write it! s/o to my mom and my gf for making this medically accurate LMAOOO I had to bother them a lot just to put this out,,, especially my mom bc she's a nurse. anyways I hope y'all enjoyed!! I'm working on the 2nd chapter as well as a reyge fic so y'all could read it soon <33

_Valorant Protocol_ is a secret organization led by one of the most respected generals there are: Brimstone. He knew this would be a success from the start, judging by the chemistry all the agents had with one another. Cooperation never seemed to be a problem despite their differences. All in all, every mission is led to become a complete success especially if it happens to be _Valorant_. It’s as if nothing ever goes wrong… _or is that really the case?_

The old general is constantly coming up with ideas and proposals for the betterment of their organization, even considerations one would least expect. Currently, he’s thinking about bringing in some k9’s and how they can be of use to trace whatever it is they’re seeking for. Knowing how powerful they are as a team, not a single feeling of doubt should come from those who despise them. That’s exactly the intimidation Brimstone’s going for. He _wants_ Kingdom to fear them.

_‘They’re just a bunch of police dogs anyway… it’s like a rookie upgrade, goddamnit.’_ He thought to himself, having second thoughts of the idea. _‘But then again, it’d be easier to track whatever’s needed for our plans. We could possibly be a step closer to victory. Who knows?’_

All he wanted was for his team to succeed not only in the battlefield, but in life as well. It’s something he would most likely never admit but he sees his alliances as more than just a bunch of talented agents. He sees and treats them as if they were his own family, whom he loves very much.

The veteran walked over to the lab, which belongs to no other than Viper. It’s time he brings up what was on his mind to really test out the waters. “I believe it’s time we make an upgrade to our team.” He said with confidence.

“What upgrade are we talking about here?” she asked in a curious tone.

“I’ve been contemplating about this for a while… how about we bring in some police dogs to assist us on _some_ missions?”

The scientist put down her files, looking at Brimstone with a raised eyebrow, “And what if they die right then and there?”

“There’s a reason why I emphasized on ‘ _some_ missions’. Obviously I have no intention to put the poor animals’ lives in jeopardy.”

“Right… but have you even considered the fact that there could be Kingdom agents lurking _anywhere?_ Plotting to harm anyone and even any animal in their sight? _”_

“Viper, this is merely just a suggestion. It’s clear that you’re opposing whatever it is I’m saying and don’t worry, I’d completely understand if it’s not something you’d approve of.” He gave her a look of reassurance, his expression beaming with genuineness all over his face.

“Brim… it’s not that I’m against the idea…” Viper stood there, trying to come up with how she can word out her thoughts.

“What is it exactly? Tell me, I wanna know.”

“It’s just… you know…”

A slight smirk began to appear on Brimstone’s face, “You have a soft spot for animals?”

_‘How the fuck did he know?!’_ she thought to herself as she looked away, hiding the faint blush on her face. Even Brimstone couldn’t believe what he was seeing, but kept his reaction to a low for Viper to not get all flustered.

“I mean, who doesn’t honestly? There’s absolutely nothing wrong with that! In fact, you can actually use that to work with some dogs I’ll be having sent in!”

“You already sent them in?!”

“I mean… that look alone just now serves as proof that you don’t mind.”

“…Touché.” The scientist sighed as she picked up her files once again, transferring them to a shelf near her gadgets. “That’s fine by me. However what happened just now stays between us, got it?”

“You’re the boss.” He responded in a sarcastic tone. It’s not often the two Americans have conversations like this. It’s his first time seeing her soft side and it’s something he never would’ve thought he’d seen. Perhaps Viper is gradually starting to open up more, which Brimstone believes is her way of embracing her flaws and whatnot.

Not only have times changed, but the agents as well. Some of which are noticeable, some of which are not. Regardless, they’re still a team that does everything to their extent to protect each other, and that’s all that matters.

~~~~~

A week has passed by since the general broke the news. The excitement that radiated from the agents were just enough to make his day, seeing that moments like this are quite rare. It’s something he’ll forever cherish. Shortly after passing the main room, he and 3 other agents assist him to take in the cages as they wait outside of their bunker. Meanwhile, the rest are all inside.

“Holy shit, today’s the day!!” the young Jett said with excitement, to which Phoenix responded with that of a similar reaction. “I know and I can’t wait to see them!!"

The excitement in the duo’s voices caught Killjoy’s attention, confused on whatever it was they were going on about. Out of all the agents, she was the only one who didn’t pay attention to Brimstone’s announcement the week before. She played around with her gadgets instead of paying full attention at the brief meeting regarding this particular occasion.

“What’s the occasion?” She approached the two. They looked at her as if she said the most ridiculous thing.

“How do you not know what today is?! Did you even pay attention last week?” said the wind duelist in a childish manner. Phoenix got straight to the point and told her, “We’re going to have k9’s!!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Viper was tasked to find a cure to remove the radianite from their bodies… those poor doggos.”

“Right… apparently animals _are_ affected by radianite explosions as well. So here we are, I guess.”

The techie was not aware that such a word existed in his vocabulary. She forgets that the agents have left some sort of influence on one another, especially when it comes to their mannerisms as well as their speech. It’s something she has yet to get used to.

Both duelists looked at each other before giving Killjoy a puzzled look. This time, Jett being the one to speak, “You know, for a nerd, you can be kinda dumb sometimes.”

“What's that supposed to mean??”

“We're radiants, remember?”

“Which implies?”

“Well for starters radianite doesn't have the same effect on animals as it does on humans. If that were the case, then we'd probably be sick in bed right now. On top of that, we wouldn’t be using any of our abilities or tech if it harmed us!”

Realization hit Killjoy as she thought about what she said just now. She no longer took offense to Jett’s words the moment she realized how logical she was being. Even she couldn’t believe how the thought never crossed her mind.

“Okay, okay, I get it now! I’m not a radiant myself, you know? I wouldn’t have known.”

“Quit yapping already and lend us a hand! These cages won’t walk by themselves, you know?” Brimstone yelled as he walked in holding two small cages. Loud barking came from both cages despite how small the dogs are. On the left was a corgi and the other being a Pomeranian.

"So you're telling me these are our so-called police dogs?” asked the scientist as she walked upon the main hall, questioning the veteran. Alongside her was Reyna and Sage, who happen to be questioning the same exact thing.

“My apologies, I guess I haven’t mentioned this during my announcement last week.”

“And that is?”

Brimstone set the cages aside, gently taking out the corgi as he held it close to his chest. “I know you guys are overwhelmed and stressed from the constant missions we go on…” he paused, taking a moment to pet the corgi’s head.

“And?”

“I figured it would help if we had companions to help us cope with what's going in our violent, not-so-normal lives."

“I suppose it would help…?”

All the dogs were taken in ranging from the smallest to the biggest of breeds. There was one that caught Viper’s eye though. She kept her eyes glued on that one dog, hoping that no one would notice with all the noise in the background. Suddenly, she felt someone hug her from behind knowing that it was none other than Killjoy.

“What’s on your mind, my love?” she asked the scientist in an attempt to make her come back to her senses. There was still no response.

“Hello? Earth to Sabine?”

Killjoy gave her a light peck on the cheek, to which Viper finally responds to.

“Babe are you okay? What were you staring at?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?” she giggled, “seems to me that one of our precious cargo caught your eye~”

Viper looked at her partner with a slight scowl on her face, “Quit it before I stab you.”

“I highly doubt that, darling.”

“Try me.”

“What are you so mad for? I was just asking why you were zoning out just now.” KJ said, giving her lover the sweetest puppy dog eyes anyone can imagine.

“It’s a phenomenon. You should know that by now.”

“Whatever you say, love~ though I wouldn’t mind adopting one of them if Brimstone lets us.”

“In your dreams, KJ.”

“We'll see about that.”

Both ladies walked up to the cages, bringing as much as they could to the laboratory. The other agents just stared at them as they walked by. Raze was tired of their public display of affection, while Jett was envious of their dynamic. She wonders if she’ll ever have what they have, but in this case with Phoenix. Reyna and Sage follow up by bringing some cages, calling out the younger agents.

“Move it, people! We got a cure to make.” Reyna called out as she walked out the hall.

“Yes ma’am!” The duelists replied in unison. To this day, they’re still very much intimidated by the older woman despite how well they work together.

As soon as all the dogs were brought into the lab, half of the agents left to their whereabouts for whatever it is they must continue working on. The rest remain inside, adoring all the wonderful breeds they never thought they’d have right inside of their bunker. Reyna, Sage, Viper, Killjoy, Jett, and Phoenix are the only ones remaining.

_‘That shiba looks so cute_ …’ Viper thought as she once again found herself staring at the same dog from earlier. It had a tan coat with cream eyebrows right above its eyes. As much as she badly wants to hug it, she doesn’t want the others reacting to her more than the adorable dogs right in front of them. She snapped out of her state and began to warn her teammates.

“Before any of you even try getting your hands on these animals, please keep in mind that they have been affected by radianite. We don’t know if they’re aggressive so don’t you _dare_ try getting all affectionate with them.”

Jett slightly tilted her head in confusion, “But why does Brim get to hug that corgi from earlier?”

“Those dogs don’t seem to have that kind of personality. They’re not the kind to be aggressive.”

“So you’re saying that we could play with them depending on their personality?”

“I’m saying that you need to be cautious when going near them _regardless_ of personality. What Brimstone did was a huge mistake and I don’t encourage any of you to do the same thing, unless you want to get rabies.” she pointed to the stack of syringes and vials on her desk. The vials contained the rabies vaccine which she prepared just in case; it’s one of the last things she’d want to happen.

“No need to worry about that! These dogs came from loving breeders and none of them have ever laid a paw on any animal.” Brimstone came into the lab all of a sudden, overhearing what Viper had just said. He’s been carrying the corgi the whole time. At this point, everyone knew that the little one’s going to be his companion. “I did mention that pet therapy can help us, right? The big dogs can be both our k9’s _and_ therapy dogs, while the small ones are… just therapy dogs.”

“Oh, please. It’s as if none of them have been contaminated by radianite.” The chemist was just trying to be cautious. She didn’t mean to come off as harsh.

“Listen, the vets just stated that it only affects their _interior_ , meaning to say that their immune systems are weaker than a normal dog’s. Other than that, they seem to be completely fine. I promise you they won’t make any of you guys sick. It’s your job to come up with a cure, if not, a treatment at least. There’s a reason why I trusted you on this one, Viper. I think you and I both know why.” The veteran was making a reference to the scientist’s reaction the week before. He chose to not say a word of it. Meanwhile, Jett found Brimstone’s words familiar, similar to what she had said to Killjoy earlier.

_‘Please don’t say it.’_ Was the first thought that came to her head. “I get it. I’m just trying to be cautious is all.”

Brimstone set the corgi back to his cage, preparing to introduce the breeds to everyone in the lab. “For those who don’t know, I’ll be naming the breeds that we have here. There’s a total of 13 of ‘em so do not worry as there is enough for everyone.” He gestured everyone to move aside to get a better look.

“From the left, we have a Pembroke Welsh Corgi, which I plan on adopting. Next to him is a Pomeranian. We also have a Shiba Inu, Samoyed, Alaskan Malamute, Siberian Husky, Rottweiler, German Shepherd, Golden Retriever, Labrador, Doberman, Pitbull, and a Jack Russell Terrier.”

“Nice! I’ll be taking the Rottie.” Phoenix said as he looked at the Rottweiler.

“The Shepherd’s our’s.” Reyna said as she wrapped her arm around her lover next to her. “We want to raise a tough boy.”

“A good one, at that.” Sage added.

“Are you sure you don’t want one of your own?” Brimstone asked the healer.

“I appreciate the offer but I can only handle taking care of one at the moment.”

“If you say so.” He picked up the cage where the corgi was in, bringing it to his room. “You guys have all day to pick which ones you want. I’ll catch y’all later!”

Raze was in the back, giggling to herself. Jett looked at her, “What’s so funny?”

“Wouldn’t it make sense… if Viper took the Malamute? ‘Cause at least she’d have something to treat as family, right?”

The fire and wind duelists looked at Raze in surprise. They weren’t aware that she had such dark humor, though they must admit that the joke caught them off-guard.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t be making that joke _especially_ since she’s just a few feet away…” Phoenix whispered.

“I don’t think she was even paying attention in the first place!” Raze pointed to the other couple in the room. It seems that Viper and Killjoy had adopted their first child. “They look like a happy family~”

The techie was seen carrying the tired shiba in her arms, adoring the lovely sight. Viper stood beside her, stroking its head. “She’s tired… but she also wants affection. We’ll take care of you, buddy.” Killjoy’s soft spoken voice soothed down the pup.

“You were made for this, weren’t you?” her lover asked her in the softest voice.

“Both of us were.” KJ softly kissed her lips. As the two were being all lovey-dovey, the rest of the agents just watched them from afar.

“Ugh those two need to get a room-” Raze really was tired of seeing too much PDA from the two. Little did she know, both of her best friends were secretly dating. Jett decided to break it to her in the most random way. “I like you, Phoenix.”

“Jett what the h-“

“Are you both… being serious right now?” Raze asked in a much serious tone.

“Well yeah but I had no intention to tell y-“ Phoenix was cut off once again.

“I love being the third wheel!” It was clear that Raze was being sarcastic. It looks like she has another relationship to get used to being around with.


	2. Two Dogs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bit rushed (prob doesn't make sense either) and I didn't proof read it lol but I will later sdfkjg I'm so tired

Only recently did everyone find out that there was a dog training facility in their bunker, except for Brimstone of course; this was something he planned for quite a long time. It didn’t take too long for the agents to properly train their dogs. Surprisingly, with Brimstone’s guidance, their dogs obeyed them most of the time and had little to no problems communicating with them. As for Viper and Killjoy though, they seem to be struggling with their shiba pup.

“Why doesn’t she listen to me?? I’ve been trying to call her for the past 5 minutes…”

“It’s a shiba inu, what do you expect? They say that they’re cat-like so I’m not surprised.” Viper was a scientist, after all. Although she doesn’t specialize in _that_ field, she has enough stock knowledge to educate anyone on almost every dog breed there is.

“That information would’ve been useful a few days ago.” Killjoy sighed as she dropped the dog toy. After what seemed like hours of training, she felt that she needed a little break before playing with their hyper puppy again. Both of them were tired, so tired to the point where they’re literally laying on the floor as they stare at the ceiling.

“Tired already? Just wait ‘til they get older.” A tall and wide figure overshadowed them, noticing their tired state. Brimstone couldn’t help but break the hard truth to the two. “These dogs were originally used for hunting. They come from three different families… which I don’t remember, but their personalities mixed together _may_ have resulted in that-“ he looked over to their shiba. She was still running around and chasing her own tail. Viper and Killjoy noticed how long he was staring at their dog for, ‘til they realized how funny she looked doing what dogs tend to do. A small laugh came from all of them afterwards. They all thought of this to be a very heartwarming moment.

“I mean, it’s just like raising a child, right Sabine? They can be stubborn sometimes but then again, the cutest things to ever exist!!”

“Right… but it’s easier said than done. You’re gonna have to walk her everyday. I have to extract their DNA samples while you do most of the work.”

“But-“

“I’m the scientist here, not you.”

“Fine…” The German sighed knowing that she’s come to a sense of defeat. In most cases, there’s no winning when arguing with her lover. She got up from the floor and took their pup to her room.

“Tough love, huh?” The general helped Viper up, receiving a displeased look from her.

“You’re kidding me, right?”  
  


“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with being a little… _toxic_ , you know?” His words came out wrong, hoping that the scientist doesn’t misinterpret his pun.

“I get the joke but toxicity does _not_ and _never_ will exist between what me and Killjoy have. Watch your words next time, old man.” she walked away, disappointed by the man’s words.

“Should not have said that… sorry.”

~~~~~

Viper still couldn’t get over the fact that Brimstone said something so insensitive about her relationship. For the meantime, she plans to avoid him until he can properly apologize for what he said to her just now. To distract herself, she walks up to her girlfriend’s room, seeing that she’s still spending time with their new puppy. She can’t deny how adorable the two look together.

“You seem to be enjoying life.” her soft voice caught her lover’s attention.

“I mean, who wouldn’t when you have this little bundle of joy?” Killjoy was seen lying down on her bed, the puppy resting on her chest. “She’s calmed down a bit since I left.”

“Looks like she loves you more than I do.”

“Oh? Is someone getting jealous?”

“I’m joking.”

The taller woman chuckled, “Sure now~”

After locking her door, Viper walked over to take the sleeping pup from her girlfriend, carrying it in her arms. “She didn’t cause you any trouble, did she?”

“Umm… about that…”

A concerned look was seen on the shorter woman’s face, “What did you do?”

“I feel like that’s something you should be asking her…” The techie removed her yellow jacket, revealing a small bite on her forearm. “She’s way more hyper than I imagined-“

Viper had to keep herself calm and collected, especially since she doesn’t want to wake the shiba in her arms. “And you didn’t even come to me right away???? What do you think’s gonna happen to her in the next few days???” she carefully put the dog down on Killjoy’s bed, sitting right next to her girlfriend. Immediately, she examined the bite on her arm. “To my lab. Now.”

~~~~~

This was something the scientist was for some reason not expecting. Sometimes Killjoy can be very careless and everyone in _Valorant_ knew that. Perhaps she might have forgotten that her partner isn’t really _that_ responsible, but rather on the right track.

“Keep still for me.” Viper had prepared a syringe with the rabies vaccine inside. She’s always prepared for situations like this, actually.

“What if… I’m at fault for her possible death…?” Killjoy seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“Babe, I feel like you need to start paying attention more.”  
  
  


“What do you mean???”

“Oh my God… Brimstone _literally_ said that none of the dogs have rabies. I’m just injecting this in case anything happens.”

The German was relieved by her lover’s words, “Oh, thank God!” which was then followed by a sharp inhale once Viper injected the vaccine. She carefully put a bandage on her right after that.

“Happy?”

“I love you so much, Sabine~”

“Quit being a dumbass and I’ll say it back.”

“That’s not what you said to me last night~”

_“You both are so cute~”_ A familiar voice was heard from the door. Reyna’s been listening in on their conversation since they both came in.

“May I ask how long you’ve been standing there for?” Killjoy nervously asked, hoping that Reyna wouldn’t tell anyone about their little conversation.

“That’s for you to figure out. I’m just here to get _Rage’s_ cage. Don’t worry, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear anything!” The empress winked at the two ladies before grabbing her dog’s cage and leaving the lab. “Enjoy your love life~”

The American looked at her girlfriend, “I’m _so_ gonna kill you later.”

“What? You _know_ how sneaky she is, right? Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if she knew our social security numbers.”

“Pfft, what is she gonna do with them anyway? She doesn’t even know shit about hacking.”

“Come to think of it… I don’t think she’ll ever sell us out. There’s a reason why she joined Valorant, right?”

“I guess so.”

Suddenly, they were both in deep thought. Reyna turning her back on her team is one of the last things anyone would want to see happening. Although most of the agents are quite intimidated by the empress, none of them can’t deny how courageous and dominant she is on the battlefield. That alone proves Reyna’s loyalty to her team; She risks her life for the sake of her team’s success. The thought relieved both Viper and Killjoy.

“Hey, lovebirds! It’s socialization time for the dogs! Meet us in the facility in 5. Don’t be late.” Brimstone yelled from outside the lab.

“Wait… what about Major?” The techie realized her girlfriend left their pup in such a vulnerable spot.

“Oh shit…”

Both of them ran as quickly as they could to Killjoy’s room, spotting that their pup has just woken up the moment they made it. Major was seen doing a little stretch before yawning, which melted both her parents’ hearts. Immediately, she ran over to Killjoy in excitement seeing that her owner is the first thing she’s woken up to.

“This girl will be the death of me.”

“Adore her later. Haven’t you forgotten that we’re in a rush right now?”

“Oh right-“

Both ladies left the room, with Killjoy carefully holding Major in her arms. Fortunately, they made it to the dog training facility on time. Everyone was seen standing beside their dogs, gently putting on their leashes before the session started. For some, it’s quite a struggle trying to calm their pets down but they’ll eventually get used to it.

Reyna was relieved knowing that she made the right decision to put her German Shepherd on a harness. He gets overly excited at the sight of other dogs, triggering his hyperactivity. Sometimes, it’s necessary to tug on his leash to prevent him from possibly hurting the other agents. It’s clear that socialization is his thing.

“Rage, will you be a good boy for me?” The empress said in the softest voice. In front of her was Sage, who was trying to pat his head to settle him down.

_‘I wish I were you.’_ The healer thought to herself soon after listening to the way her lover spoke to their pet.

“Reyna, Sage! Hallo!” A voice was heard from the door. Judging by the accent, it was none other than Killjoy, who carefully put her pup down as she approached the couple. Viper followed up, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend.

“Aww she’s adorable~ What’s her name?” Sage adored their shiba. Surprisingly, Major was fine with the sentinel petting her.

“Major! Only because we believe that she can grow up to be an alpha. I mean, she _is_ a shiba.” Killjoy’s response was filled with pride.

Rage was starting to get jealous of his mom giving affection to a dog that isn’t him. The poor boy whimpered.

“ _Rage_.” Reyna said his name as if he got caught chewing on her armor.

“Ooo that’s a nice name, how’d you both come up with it?”

Viper just had to facepalm at her lover’s question. How was it not obvious enough to a genius like her?

“German Shepherds are the most common breed used for k9’s. When they’re in action, you can see the rage in their faces and I felt that it was appropriate for our boy here. He’s just like his mamá~”

“…I thought it was because your name and Sage’s name…” The American was definitely not expecting Reyna’s response. She genuinely thought it was a combination of the couple’s names.

“Oh, that too. Delilah’s just playin’ around with you.” Sage looked up to Viper, still playing with their little pup.

“Ha! You fell for it twice! Who’s the dumbass now?”

“You really are a killjoy.”

“Me? If anything, I’m the _opposite_ of what a killjoy is. I’m a walking contradiction.”

“I love your chemistry. You guys were made for each other.” Sage must compliment the two for being so unintentionally entertaining.

“You heard that? We’re perfect for each other~” The techie gave her partner a peck on her cheek. As usual, the chemist scoffed at the action. Deep inside, she really loves when Killjoy gets all affectionate with her.

…

Suddenly, the German began to sense danger near her. Her sense of smell has heightened to that similar of a dog. It was a familiar, yet dangerous scent. She couldn’t put her finger on what it was. “Guys, do you smell that?”

“Smell what?”

“I could sense some danger nearby… Sabine, stay here. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Immediately, she went back to her room. She knew there was an invader in their bunker and she _had_ to do something about it. Opening her drawer, she carefully withdrew her M1911, making sure it’s in lock. Following where the scent was coming from, she was lead to the rooftop. A Kingdom soldier was in sight.

“You… what are you doing here?”

“…” The soldier remained silent. He didn’t speak of a word nor make a single movement.

“I’m talking to you, sir. Answer my question. What the _hell_ are you doing here?” She cocked her gun, aiming towards his head. Her blood was starting to boil. Killjoy was losing her patience.

Before the man could pull out his gun, the German pulled the trigger. The man was seen falling to his death. Who knew how fast her reflexes were? Several footsteps were heard as soon as the gunshot went off. All of the agents approached Killjoy, who happened to be staring at the man she shot.

“KJ, are you okay?” Her lover hugged her from behind. She was way too worried to care about the others’ reaction.

“That fucker thought he could kill me, huh?”

“It’s okay. What matters is that you’re safe.”

The general approached the two, “How did you know there was a trespasser?”  
  
  


Cypher was also confused, knowing that he temporarily disabled the security system due to a certain issue, “Right… how did you figure that out? Our cameras have been down for two days now. Care to explain?”

“I-I don’t know… I just knew there was someone here.”

“Well, what matters is that you’re safe. There’s no need to argue over this. Everyone, back to the facility! I’ll deal with this body right here.”

Everyone did as they were told, leaving Brimstone to rid of the now dead body. _‘They’re really bluffing us, huh… How fucked up can they be to send a rookie our way only for him to get killed? Jesus Christ, give me a break.’_

~~~~~~~~~~

It was as if nothing happened. The agents went back to get their dogs, calling it a day. Reyna, Sage, Viper, and Killjoy were the only ones remaining. Reyna and Sage were seen playing with Rage and Major, while Viper and Killjoy just sat at the back.

“That was odd. How _did_ you know there was a Kingdom soldier up there?”

“Liebling, I told you I _just knew_. I don’t know how to explain it!!”

A few minutes later, Reyna was heard talking to their little Major… except _only Killjoy_ was able to hear them loud and clear. Viper, on the other hand, was barely able to.

“Aren’t you a good girl~? Yes you are~” Said the empress across the room to their pup. The techie was tilting her head left and right after every sentence. This caught her lover’s attention, a confused look shown on her face.

“What are you doing? Jesus, you’re such a weirdo.”  
  
  
Killjoy finally snapped out of her state, “Pardon me?”

“You were literally tilting your head like a dog. Are you like a furry or something?”

“What??? What are you talking about???”  
  
  
“Babe, I promise nothing will change even if you admit to being a furry.”

Confusion was on the both of their minds. It appears that Killjoy was not aware of her action just now.

“You know what? I think we should call it a day. I’m so tired and we’re literally acting as if I didn’t shoot a man dead like 15 minutes ago.” She walked up to the couple, taking Major to her room. “Please sleep with me tonight, Sabine…”  
  
  


“If it makes you feel better, of course.”

~~~~~~~~~~

A lot has happened within the day, and the techie was glad that she was able to end her day in bed with her partner. The two ladies were too tired for intimacy, and they just wanted a goodnight’s sleep. Fortunately, Major fell fast asleep at the bottom of their bed, which meant that there was no effort needed to put her to sleep. Everything was perfectly fine ‘til the next morning. Viper couldn't believe what she was seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, this was rushed and probably lacked some context but I will fix it eventually. regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed this one!


	3. (Possible) Realization?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took long,,, this semester's been kicking my ass lmao

Morning came and it was quite a surprise. Viper could’ve sworn that her sleep lasted for about 10 minutes even though it had already been a total of 8 hours. Being the first one to have woken up, she was not expecting what seemed to be some sort of _hybrid_ to be cuddled up against her. Killjoy had her head rested on her chest, a pair of dog ears seen right on top. It was similar to Major’s, except they were the same exact color as her hair.

_‘Is this some sort of joke?’_ The confusion in the American’s head was just enough to make her question what lead Killjoy to looking the way she is currently. Right away, she realized that it may have been due to the fact that the dogs were still affected by radianite. _‘Shit… it’s already been a week. I really gotta get their samples.’_

Regardless, Viper promised that she’d love Killjoy no matter what… even if she remains half a dog for the rest of her life. Already thinking about the others’ reactions, the shorter woman is stressing over how she’s going to explain _any_ of this, but at the end of each day, nothing will ever change her love for the nerd.

“Mmm.. Sabine?”

“Good morning.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s only 7 A.M.”

“Do we have to get up? It’s a Saturday today and I feel so lazy…”

“I have samples to collect. _You_ have to spend time with Major while I’m at it, no excuses.”

“But Sabine… I’m _so_ tired...” Killjoy whimpered, she really wasn’t having it especially after what happened the night before. As much as possible, Viper tries to remain calm. She doesn’t want to start her morning off with an argument… or perhaps she might have already made a gateway to one.

“You’ll get your free time later, _liebling._ There’s a reason why these dogs are with us in the first place.”

It’s been quite a while since she referred to her as a different name other than Killjoy. The German absolutely loves it, as it’s considered to be one of the smallest things that brightens her day. A little further down the bed, there was something that caught Viper’s attention. Not only did her lover have dog ears but also a tail. It was curved like that of a shiba; something she’s getting a little suspicious of. It definitely didn’t take her long to notice the wagging tail.

_‘Oh my God…’_ The chemist really couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The thought of such has never crossed her mind despite acknowledging the many possible effects of humans coming into contact with radianite-affected animals. In that moment, she remains unsure on whether or not she should break it to the woman. Not knowing that she’s in a deep state of thought, Killjoy looks up at Viper, wondering why her lover just kept staring directly in her eyes.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Y-Yes, why?” she snapped out of it.

“I don’t know… you’ve been acting weird since I woke up. Is there anything you’d like to talk about?”

_‘Well how could I say it when the answer’s right in front of me? You adorable little shit.’_ Is what she intended to say. “You think I’m acting weird _all_ the time. Quit being so oblivious, we’ve been together for 2 years now.”

“Right… sorry my love~”

On weekends, getting up at their own pace is usually the easiest thing. Today, however, was not the case for poor Killjoy who happened to be in a slightly traumatized state. Although she’s been on the battlefield for years, an enemy within their home is something she would’ve least expected. Fortunately, she has her partner to keep her company most of the time; They _are_ each other’s sources of happiness after all.

Going on with their day, the couple got up and prepared for today’s assignments. The American settles with letting her partner find out about her new features somewhere within the day, even if it may seem obvious to the others. Her only problem is trying to get them to not say a thing. She doesn’t want to embarrass Killjoy but she knows that if she finds out now, chances are she’ll lock herself up in her room until she’s back to normal.

“Double time, we’ve got a cure to make.”

“Do I have time to take a quick shower?”

“No.”

“But Sabine-“

“We showered last night, together. There’s no need to ‘til later.”

“Ugh, fine. You’re the boss.”

A line she constantly hears from the others, it makes her wonder if she’ll ever replace the old man in charge. She would make a great leader though; The intimidation, the discipline, dominance, and whatnot are qualities that she has fit for one. Quickly, they got dressed and went on with their day. For some reason, Killjoy chose to walk around without her beanie, which made Viper question her.

“You’re gonna go out like that?”

“Without the hat? Yeah, why not? Besides, it could get hot here sometimes.”

“What about your jacket?”

“It’s really hot today, babe. Am I not allowed to wear anything else?”

“I never said that, I’m just surprised because you never really go out looking like that.”

“Well get used to it, just as I’ve gotten used to that attitude of yours.”

She was surprised. Killjoy has never talked to Viper like that and it would only happen when they got into major arguments. Rather than questioning her sudden defensiveness, the shorter woman remains calm and goes along with her.

“Alright, I was just pointing it out.” 

Wearing her typical clothing, Killjoy left her room with Major in her arms. This time she wasn’t wearing her iconic jacket and beanie, but only the clothes that were beneath the usual garments.

_‘Ears and tail of a dog, defensive attitude, possible overheating… this is all starting to make sense now.’_ Viper was confident that Major must have transmitted some of her DNA to her lover’s. _‘Shit, now I have two priorities. C’mon Sabine, get it together.’_

~~~~~~~~~~

“Good morning everybody!” A voice was heard from the entrance of the main hall greeting everyone inside. She was still holding her little pup, Killjoy’s ears and tail standing out the most. Immediately, Viper followed up just before anyone makes an attempt to say anything.

“Good morning to you! You look ehm… nice today.”

“What he said, you’re going for another look I presume?” Cypher and Sova were the first to notice Killjoy’s features.

“Actually, I just didn’t wear my jacket ‘cause of how hot it is today. But thank you, regardless.”

“I know that but I’m talking about your hea-“

“It’s really hot today. Damn, why did I even bother wearing a coat?” She took off her coat to “prove” her point. “KJ, to my lab. Now.”

“Roger that.” As usual, she obeyed the chemist and went straight to her lab with their daughter. Soon after she left, Viper immediately explained what caused her partner to look the way she is. This is going to be one hell of a story.

“I know what you’re all thinking, but please listen to what I have to say.”

“I don’t recall you taking in two furry friends.” Cypher chuckled at the thought.

“Major must’ve bitten her and I’m assuming part of her DNA has been transmitted into her blood. There’s no signs of rabies though, I made sure of that a few days ago.”

“Hmm… as long as little Major here isn’t showing any signs of weakness, there should be no problem. If that were the case, I’d be highly concerned.” Like everyone else in Valorant, the sentinel shows his love for animals. Any injured animal is what he considers to be agony in his sight.

“Don’t worry, I always got her back. Now what I want _you_ guys to do is keep it low. She woke up not knowing that she looks like that and I want her to figure that out on her own. Trust me when I say that she’ll notice later within the day. You know how she is when she gets all embarrassed, right?”

The healer must add, “Viper, I have no say in what I believe is best for your relationship… but don’t you think that this is crossing the line? Clearly, you care a lot for your lover but you have to admit, the lack of communication between you two may be the reason why you both have made it to this point.”

Everyone was starting to feel overwhelmed by the rising tension. To avoid the awkwardness, the other agents have left to the facility for their individual training sessions. Meanwhile, Reyna, Sage, and Viper remain in the hall.

“She’s got a point. You know, sometimes there are things that you must sacrifice for the betterment of your own relationship… even if it’s that _intimidating_ persona of yours. But hey, I don’t make the rules.” Reyna’s words were more than enough for Viper to consider.

For the longest of time, she has always envied the couple. In the past, they’ve made it obvious that there’s something going on between them, but no one ever expected for them to make it official. Knowing Reyna, she’s very flirtatious and her loyalty towards Sage is something no one ever saw coming. The fact that the sentinel felt the same way surprised everyone more, as she has stated in the past that she wasn’t looking to be in any kind of romantic relationship. Surprisingly, the two are maintaining a healthy one. They’d be more than happy to help their dear friend who happens to be struggling with certain aspects of her relationship.

“Thank you, Reyna. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Her voice was monotone, thinking about how she can get past the rough patches with her lover.

“You’re very welcome~ We won’t say a word about your wife, if that’s what you want.”

“She’s not my wife… _yet_.” She gave them a look right before walking straight into her lab. She knows she can count on them both.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Finally!! What took you so long??”

“I only took about 5 minutes.”

“Really? To me it felt like 20.”

“Learn how to be patient. You won’t get anywhere in life like that.”

“I swear, it was like I’ve been waiting here for a while-“

“Time flies fast, especially on the weekends. Now put Major back into her cage, tell the others to do the same and bring them here. I must use this time to collect their samples.”

“Alrighty darling~”

Until Viper can fix whatever it is that caused Killjoy to look the way she is, she’s going to have to get used to her being unpredictable. One second, she’s all nice and kind… then the next, she could get angry over the smallest things, even misinterpret anyone’s words. Surprisingly, Killjoy immediately obeyed Viper’s orders. Maybe she might have gotten lucky this time.

~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as all the dogs were brought into the lab, the scientist got straight to what she was assigned to do and collected every dog’s DNA sample with swabs. It’ll take several weeks to process, so she stores them in separate vials. For the meantime, she takes a moment to get to know them. She is a dog lover, after all.

All of them had their names attached to their collars, which she memorized within a few minutes.

“Cloud… seems like a fitting name for you. I mean, you _do_ look like one. It reminds me of your owner; she’s always in the sky throwing knives around. I wonder if she’s ever reached the clouds with her ability.” The Samoyed was just smiling at her, an expression she can’t really read. In her mind, she’s hoping that Cloud could understand her.

“And you, Rage, are absolutely stunning… just like your parents~ With that thick coat and those mesmerizing eyes of yours, you are one handsome young man.” The German Shepherd was very friendly for his breed. It’s almost as if Reyna didn’t train him. In the end, Viper ended up cuddling with the big dogs in her lab. She’s not even worried in the slightest bit that anyone will see her like this knowing that she locked the door… _but that’s what she thinks._

“And she had the nerve to call me a furry last night. How dare she??”

“Interesting. I’ve never seen this side of her. Has she ever been this affectionate around you?” Cypher turned to Killjoy, trying not to make it obvious that he’s weirded out by her new appearance.

Only now did the surveillance system started working. The tall woman wanted to use this to her advantage to see what her lover is _really_ up to. She trusts her completely, it’s just that she wants to see more of _that_ side to her, even if she happens to invade her privacy. Cypher, who had mixed feelings, accepted her request regardless.

“To respect my girlfriend, I won’t be revealing any personal information about her, including that question of yours. All you need to know is that I love her very much, thank you.”

“Heh, seems to me that she loves them more than you. Take a look.” Breach gestured at the security system, showing the American playing around and cuddling with their pets. “You wish that were you, huh?”

“…Badly.”

Killjoy has never sounded so desperate. Her relationship doesn’t really lack of affection, but it wouldn’t hurt if Viper gave her some even in public.

“Aha! I knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“You just gave it away. You want Viper to be more lovey-dovey with you, don’t you? No wonder why you started getting jealous once I opened up the cameras! No worries, it’s completely normal.”

“What if she doesn’t love me anymore???”

“Ehm… I don’t want to butt in, but I think you guys should talk more. Perhaps that may be the reason why you aren’t getting what you want.” Coming from a widower, Cypher sure knows what it’s like to be in a relationship.

“That’s what I told her lover earlier, sometimes you can really tell if things are going down the drain between two people.” Reyna added.

“You talked to her earlier?” Killjoy was lost. She’s hearing things she hasn’t heard from earlier today. Her ears are twitching from the unfamiliar words.

_‘Shit, I slipped._ ’ The empress is usually careful with what comes out of her mouth. Currently she isn’t in that typical state where she happens to be very secretive. It must’ve been her getting soft after adopting her son.

Just when things were about to get worse, Omen _had_ to walk in and mention the one thing everyone was supposed to avoid speaking of, “Nice ears.”

_Oh no…_


	4. Acceptance

_What are you guys saying? Why do I feel so insecure? Am I really that ugly?_

She’s had enough. At this point, she _knew_ everyone was onto something. Out of frustration, she ran back to her room and slammed her door shut. She throws herself onto the bed, her face buried into the sheets.

_I know they find me weird but I’ve never seen them that disgusted… even my presence is a nuisance._

Killjoy is not new to quick observations, given that she’s a genius herself. In most cases, it takes less than an hour for her to notice if there’s anything wrong with her bots… in general, actually. She knows when someone’s feeling down, no matter how much they try to hide their emotions. The smallest things about a person catches her attention in a second, whether it be physical or emotional. But to think that she can’t even realize right away as to why the others have been treating her differently throughout the whole day is quite unusual. Of all people, she should know if there’s something wrong with herself. If anything, self-care is the utmost of importance.

_Wait… they’ve been talking about my head all day… is it just a weird mess?_

The reflection in her mirror caught her by surprise. She was definitely right about her physical appearance being the reason why all agents gave her puzzled looks.

_Oh my God… no wonder why they were acting weird. Sabine, why didn’t you say anything?!_

Her ears twitched at the reaction, and the sight of her tail startled her. As Viper predicted, she _did_ indeed notice these new features sooner than she expected.

Speaking of which, her lover walks into her room, pausing as she stares at Killjoy who happens to still be standing in front of her mirror.

“Care to explain why you never said a thing?”

“I-I’m sorry… I thought you’d get mad at me-“

“Mad at you for what? This isn’t even your fault to begin with. Everyone wouldn’t have known about it if you had told me sooner ‘cause I would’ve been able to hide all of this.”

As much as Viper tried to stay serious, she couldn’t help but adore the tall girl in front of her. Killjoy’s ears perked down at her last sentence, which made the shorter woman blush at the sight. She covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her deep red blush.

“Killjoy… come here.”

Hesitant at the command, she obeyed her girlfriend regardless.

“Do I look like a muppet?”

“What? Why would you ask that?”

She tried her hardest not to laugh at the question. With puppy eyes like that, how could she take the taller woman seriously?

“They were all looking at me weird…”

Viper cupped her face. Killjoy melted in her touch and felt very much comforted by the action.

“Darling, they were only looking at you like that because they thought you were casually walking around with that ‘get-up’… and I’ll admit, I’m at fault for that… but goddamn it, you just look so cute and I don’t understand why you’d think that.”

“Oh you’re _so_ going to regret saying that later~”

“I already am.”

“Sure~”

“You said it first.”

“Very well~”

Killjoy pulled her into a soft kiss, to which Viper reciprocated as she then wrapped her arms around her neck. It’s been the longest since they’ve gotten this affectionate.

“I love you, Sabine.”

“Oh shut it-“

“I’m not taking that for an answer~”

The shorter woman gave in.

“I love you too, KJ.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Usually the main hall would be filled with normal and lively conversations among all the agents. This time though, they happen to be arguing with one another all because of Omen’s little mistake. Scratch that, his _big_ mistake.

“Everybody, settle down! None of us are getting anywhere with all your bickering.” The man in charge yelled in the angriest tone possible.

“It’s your fault for taking the dogs in. You could’ve checked at least thrice to see if they were any danger. You’ve been deceived by their looks, just as I have been deceived by that Killjoy.”

No one expected Reyna’s bluntness, especially when she’s going up against the general. To their surprise, Brimstone actually agrees with the empress’ words.

“You’re right. I’m at fault for that… but that shouldn’t a reason for your arguing. I’m trying to think of a solution here, too.”

The man sighed, disappointed that he may have to let his precious cargo go.

“No need, I’ve got you covered.”

At the entrance appears a short woman in a black turtleneck and white coat. She was confident in her words and promised herself that she would bring everything back to normal.

“Radianite is a substance that could be controlled with the paraphernalia needed for such. You better thank me for coming up with a solution in advance.”

Right behind her is none other than the woman she just comforted.

“Thank you… Sabine.”

Viper looked right behind her, “I’m gonna need more than that, puppy. You could’ve gone your whole life looking like that.”

“W-What did you just call me?”

“Oh shut it.”

“Umm… unless you wanna go out on missions looking like that, I’d suggest getting straight to the treatment. We get right back to work next week soooo…. Yeah.”

As usual, Jett was straightforward with her thoughts.

“Good thing you mentioned that. According to my research, it would take an estimated week for her to return to her normal appearance.”

“A week?? So I have to walk around looking like this for a _week_?!”

Killjoy was slightly disappointed at the thought. She knew right away everyone will tease her for the time being.

“Enough talk. Get straight to my lab again.”

“I will… but what about Major??”

The day’s been quite hectic for the two. It’s no wonder why they got worried right then and there.

“She’s with me. Killjoy here left her at the facility while I luckily spotted her and placed her with Doug.”

Raze laughed, “Who names their dog Doug?”

“Oh quiet. You name your gear after human names, too.”

“Eh, I guess we’re even then.”

He turned back to the two women in front of him, “As I was saying, you are both responsible for looking after your dog. You both should know better. She’s just like your own child.”

“I’m sorry about that, Brimstone. I’ll be sure to take her with me everywhere I go.”

“Yeah, me too. I already miss her and it hasn’t even been a day…”

“Well, go get her. Actually, I need to talk with Viper here for a bit. Go on without her.”

“You got it, boss.”

Killjoy was curious as to why he needed to speak with her in private. Regardless, she still respects her partner’s privacy. She walked her way to the training facility, picking up Major who was seen knocked out on the floor.

“Aww~ you must have tired yourself out while I was gone. No need to worry, I’m here now~”

As she gently took her into her arms, Major snuggled into hers and rested her head on the woman’s chest.

_I guess I could be dumb sometimes…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry once again,,, i've been busy with school and this seems to be much of what i could write as of rn. as always, i hope y'all enjoy! <3

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo how was it? I haven't written any fanfics in like 6 years so it's probably s h i t but hey I tried :))


End file.
